The String
by Gala Starfire
Summary: When kickass reporter Clarissa's neice dies in a freaky phenomenon, she goes in to investigate. Along with with the help from her ex boyfriend and her daughter.
1. The String begins

Hello to all of you! This is my first ring fanfic so please be light. Be sure to review after you read this part of the fanfic. If you find some parts that have not been included. Please let me know what parts.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Ring. If I did, I could have my own car at the age of 14

(Raining. It is night. It's Sunday. It is near 11:00 pm. A girl is watching T.V. She is around 16 years old and seriously disturbed about something.)

Dana- La dee da. Nothin' to freaking watch. Perhaps I'll eat.

(She runs up the stairs. Then runs down it again.)

Dana- Oh yeah that's right. The kitchen is in the basement.

(She runs to the basement. Then comes back up. A laugh sounds out somewhere.)

Dana- Hello? (Silence)

Dana- Where is the kitchen? (She thinks.) Oh yeah! It 's in the attic!

(She runs up to the attic then runs down again.)

Dana- Darn it! I better find that kitchen soon!

(The phone rings in the kitchen! Dana runs to answer the phone. She picks it up.)

Dana- Hello! Oh hi Mom! Yeah, I'm fine. Yeah.

(She spills water all over. The cat runs into the kitchen only to slip on the water and land on Dana's head. She herself slips on water. Another laugh is heard. Mom hangs up.)

Dana- Oof! Jeez! (She slips again.) Not again!

(Dana runs to check her face. She picks up a hand mirror and stares at it. She screams.)

(In a third grade classroom, a girl is dancing on the desks. She jumps from one desk to another. The teacher enters the room at the same moment the girl jumped for the door. Instead of escaping like the girl planned to do, she landed on the teacher. The girl smiled sheepishly.)

Stella- Whoops. Sorry Mrs. Coates. I was wondering if I could LEAVE?

Teacher- (Holding her head)- Not until you mother comes and she and I have a little chat.

(Footsteps are heard walking down the hall. Profane words and other things children should not hear are said.)

Clarissa- #$#!&#&&!

(She snaps the phone shut hitting her middle finger. She holds it up blowing cool air on it while she enters the classroom.)

Teacher- Hello Mrs. Martina. Would you mind staying for a few minutes?

Clarissa- No freaking way! I don't wanna stay in school.

Stella- Mom, its not so bad.

Clarissa- Get to the car Stella!

(Stella hurried out the door but stayed to the side of the door so that she could listen.)

Teacher- O.K. Umm, well I know that Stella just lost her cousin and… Mrs. Martina, are you listening?

(Clarissa just stood there filing her nails and listening to Linkin Park. She looks up.)

Clarissa- I'm sorry. Did you say something?

(The teacher sighs.)

Teacher- Yes. Yes I did.

Clarissa- Whatev.

(She sucker-punches the teacher in the face.)

Clarissa- Booyah Fool!

(Stella runs for the car before Clarissa got to it. She buckles in just before Clarissa exited the school building. Stella was often scared of her short-tempered mother.)

Stella- I heard this rumor about this red and gold pin that kills you after you wear it in your hair.

Clarissa- Yeah Right! How does it kill you? Pinches your hair too tight?

(She laughs hysterically.)

Stella- I don't know. Some boy was about to get to get to that part but then the bell and recess was over.

(Clarissa fiddles with her hair. Stella feels put-down and starts singing rather horribly. Well, she's in third grade right. What do you expect her to sing like? Avril Lavigne?)

Stella- O Becky you rotter! O look what you've done! Your killing off people! You think it's good fun!

Clarissa- SHUT UP!

(Stella falls silent)

Clarissa- Wait. Who's Becky?

Stella- Oh, no one.

Clarissa- Tell me.

Stella- No.

Clarissa- Tell Me!

Stella- No!

Clarissa- TELL ME!

Stella- Whee! We're home!

(Stella runs to their house. Clarissa obviously PO'D tells her to get ready for the funeral. A few hours later, they arrive at the funeral Clarissa in a purple dress and Stella at least dressed in black.)

Jessica (Dana's Mom)- HI CLARISSA!

(Jessica starts bawling her head off.)

Clarissa- Wow! She actually remembered my name. She has always been messed up since she had given birth to Dana. It seems her death has put Jessica straight!

Jessica- HOW HAVE YOU BEEN CLARISSA?

(Jessica continues bawling, stopping occasionally to hiccup cutely like a baby.)

Clarissa- I'm, uh… I'm fine.

Jessica- GOOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHES DEAD!

Clarissa- Yeah, uh… I can't believe it either.

(Clarissa sneaks away while Jessica joins her husband in bawling hysterically.)

(Stella walks into Dana's room. She smells something quite inviting. She opens a drawer. Inside she finds a pie. She steals it.)

Stella- Hee hee hee!

(Clarissa walks in and steals Dana's binder. More guests come in and steal stuff. Soon, the whole room is bare. The parents don't notice because they are too busy crying.)

(Clarissa walks outside. A couple of girls and a boy are talking.)

Boy- I'm telling ya! (Hiccup) It actually exists! (Hiccup)

Clarissa- Is he drunk?

Girl 1- No. He always…

Girl 2- …Acts like that.

Clarissa- How did you…

Girl 1- …Do that?

Clarissa- O.K! That is just…

Girl 2- …Scary!

Clarissa- …

Girl 1- Anyhow, have you heard of this barrette that kills you?

Clarissa- Yeah. My daughter…

Girl 2- … Stella told me about it.

Clarissa- That's it! I'm…

Girl 1- Outta here!

Clarissa- (Death Glare)

(Next day. Morning. Clarissa is headed for work. She stops at a photo shop and picks up photos of Dana at an Inn.)

Clarissa- Shelt Mount Inn. Hmm. I'll pay a visit.

(Stella appears.)

Stella- That's where the Killing Barrette is!

Clarissa- Why aren't you at school!

Stella- EEP!

(Stella disappears. Clarissa drives to Shelt Mount Inn. There, she meets the Card Guy.)

Card Guy- (When Clarissa walks in) Pick a card, any card!

Clarissa- Nuh Uh! I don't…

Card Guy- …Think so!

Clarissa- ARGH! NOT…

Card Guy- …AGAIN!

(Clarissa swings her purse. Unfortunately for the Card Guy, Clarissa had a cement block in her purse.)

Card Guy- 0O

(Clarissa steals the Card Guy's keys)

Clarissa- Ha! Works every time!

(She runs to Cabin 13. (Scary music plays)

(On the table is the Red and Gold Barrette. (More Scary Music plays. And by Scary Music, I mean NSync! AHHHHHH!)

Clarissa- Wow! Pretty barrette.

(She puts the barrette in her hair. A whistling sound is heard. She runs and ducks for cover. A brick lands where she was once standing.)

Brick- Wow! Nice fall! Whoops! I mean… (Haunting Voice) SEVEN DAYS!

(A little girl's laughter is heard.)

(Clarissa puts the Barrette in her purse. She returns the keys and knocks out the Card Guy again.)

Card Guy- 0O(Again!)

(Clarissa steals his wallet.)

Day 1-

(Stella is walking out of the house. It is raining. She bumps into a tall man.)

Stella- Restraining Order.

(She finds out the tall man is actually a Professional Wrestler!)

Stella- Meep! (Runs off quickly.)

(A man steps out from behind the Wrestler.)

Man- Ha! Works every time. Thanks Rock!

The Rock- Sure thing! (Walks away)

(Clarissa hears a doorbell ring.)

Clarissa- Yay! My new comp is here! Whoot!

(She opens the door. Only to see Jesse standing there with her new comp in his hands.)

Clarissa- Oh. Hi.

Jesse- Well don't be so happy to see me!

Clarissa- How did you get past Stella?

Jesse- Professional Wrestler Friend.

Clarissa- And I thought that was a stupid idea. Oh well. Put this in your hair.

(She holds up the barrette.)

Jesse- Umm… Clarissa, just in case you didn't ever notice, my hair is shaved so close to my head that I'm almost bald.

Clarissa- You will put this barrette in your hair and you will like it!

(On 'like it', Clarissa jumps Jesse and sticks the barrette in his hair. A whistling sound is heard and an anvil drops on top of Jesse.)

Clarissa- It was a brick for me. Why is it the anvil for you?

Anvil- I like Smarties… whoops! I mean (Scary voice) Seven Days!

Jesse- (Dazed) I like Smarties too… (Faints)

(Another laugh from the girl is heard. Jesse crawls out from under the anvil.)

Jesse- Oy. That hurt!

(Clarissa stifles a laugh. They set up her new computer and plays on it all day. Stella comes home and goes up to Jesse. He looks at her.)

Stella- Restraining Order!

Jesse- Wrestler Friend!

Stella- Meep! (Runs to her room and locks the door.)

(Clarissa laughs.)

Jesse- Like I said! Works every time! Excelsior!

(Clarissa sighs.)

Day 2-

(Clarissa is looking up Escalator Island. Which she found out about it during a dream last night.)

Clarissa- That lighthouse is there. Oh look, Anna Rains was part of the committee that refurbished it.

(Clarissa enters 'Anna Rains' into a search engine.)

Clarissa- O.K. Anna Rains… Had a dog farm. Raised all kinds of dogs. Put them in races. Had a daughter named Becky Rains. Wife died by doing a jackknife off one of the Grand Canyon's cliffs. Wow! Her daughter was sent to a mental hospital because of killing people in her sleep. Anna's husband is still alive. I'll go visit him.

(Calls Jesse and tells him that they are going on a road trip.)

Jesse- Alright! Road Trip! Where we going girlfriend? You totally got my ear!

Clarissa- Jesse?

Jesse- Yeah?

Clarissa- STOP ACTING LIKE A GIRL!

Jesse- (Scared) Yes Madam!

Clarissa- Good. I'm going to Escalator Island. You are going to Dehola Psychiatric and find out more about Anna Rains.

Jesse- O.K, I'm gonna find out stuff about Anna Pains.

Clarissa- Not Pains! Rains!

Jesse- Right. Anna Gains!

Clarissa- Repeat after me, Anna…

Jesse- Anna…

Clarissa- Rains.

Jesse- Rains.

Clarissa- Good. Now put the two words together and you get…

Jesse- Anna Rains!

Clarissa- Good boy! We leave tomorrow. See ya!

(She hangs up.)

Day 3-

(Clarissa is on a ferry. She sees a horse in a trailer. She goes up to it with hearts in her eyes.)

Clarissa- Hi horsy!

Horse- (Tries to bite her.)

Clarissa- Aieee!

(Clarissa runs away. Clumsy her, she kicks the lock on the horse's trailer off and the horse escapes.)

Horse- (Goes on a rampage and jumps off the side of the side of the ferry. Every watches the horse get chopped up into little bits. Shield the little kid's eyes!)

(Every one turns around and looks at a girl with waist length black hair and purple eyes.)

Girl- That was so funny!

(The girl runs and jumps off the side of the ferry. She turns into water at the last minute and is not harmed in any way.) (She comes into the story later!)

Clarissa- (Cough) Crazy! (Cough)

Back at the house-

(Stella walks in. She spots the barrette on the table.)

Stella- Oh! Really Pretty barrette!

(Put barrette in her hair. Another whistling sound is heard and Stella runs away. A cement block lands where she once was standing.)

Cement Block- I'm gonna throw a party! Whoops! I mean (High pitched voice) Seven days! 

Stella- (Scoffs) Whatev! I'm gonna throw a party!

At Dehola Psychiatric-

Jesse- I'd like to see the files for Anna Gains.

Doctor- (Weird look) You mean Anna Rains. Are you a relative?

Jesse- Yes. Yes I am. I'm Robert Rains.

Doctor- Okay. The File Rooms are right down stairs. Please look at Anna Rains file only. Just as a forewarning, her files are quite sad.

Jesse- O.K… (weird look) Thanks.

(He goes into the File Room and finds Anna's files.

Jesse- Miscarriage, Miscarriage, etc. Jeez! This woman never stopped trying! Oh look… Yay! She got a daughter named Becky. See tape file BR015 for more information. O.K! Looks like I'm headed for the tape room.

(Goes to tape room.)

Meanwhile…

(Clarissa arrives at Rains Dog Farm. She finds Roger Rains fixing stuff.)

Clarissa- Hey! Old Guy!

Richard- Yipes! (Runs away)

Clarissa- (Sighs) On no you don't! (Tackles Richard to the ground)

Richard- (Sighs) I guess you're here about the dogs.

Clarissa- No. It's about your wife.

Richard- Oh.

Inside the house-

Richard- My wife always wanted a child. She seemed to love the dogs less and less every day. Seeing how she wanted a child so bad, a neighbor took her to an adoption center and she adopted a girl. She named her Becky although it was against my wishes. A few years later, strange things started happening. People…started …dying…under…strange… circumstances…

Clarissa- Is something wrong sir?

Richard- Get out.

Clarissa- What! Excuse me!

Richard- GET OUT!

(Clarissa runs away. She stops suddenly.)

Clarissa- Wait. That song Stella was singing that day after school. "O Becky you rotter! O look what you've done! You're killing off people! You think it's good fun!" Becky is the Rains daughter! There was people dying when she eight. Their death was caused by arrows. She received bows and arrows for her eighth birthday. Dana died by an arrow through her heart. Becky is still killing! I gotta tell Jesse!

At the Tape room-

(Jesse leaves tape room in defeat. Richard took the tape. He calls up Clarissa to tell her. It doesn't work.)

Jesse- D!

(He heads for the ferry. He sees a couple of guys cleaning out horse chunks. He also sees the girl with black hair and purple eyes.)

Girl- Ha Ha Ha! It was totally worth it! (Vanishes)

Jesse- Ooookay!

At a hotel- (Clarissa falls asleep for 2 days.)

Day 5-

(Jesse arrives at the hotel that Clarissa is at.)

Clarissa- Hi Jesse! What brings you here?

Jesse- Richard has a tape that has sessions with her daughter on it.

Clarissa- What? Well come on! Let's go!

(They check out of the hotel and arrive at the farm at dusk)

Clarissa- I can't seem to find a tape anywhere.

Jesse- I found it! (He holds up an unmarked tape.)

Clarissa- Lets watch it!

(They watch the tape)

Doctor- O.K. This tape number BR015. Problem with patient- She kills in her sleep. Rebecca…

Becky- It's Becky! Not Rebecca! BECKY! Where are my bow and arrows! I MUST HAVE MY BOW AND ARROWS!

Doctor- You can't have your weapon. You kill people with them.

Becky- Nonsense! (Runs up to Doctor and kicks him where the sun don't shine.)

Doctor- Oomph!

Becky- Ha!

(Tape ends. The two turn around and Richard hits then both. They stumble backwards.)

Richard- I knew media people were no good!

(An arrow flies through an open window and hits him in the heart. He dies. Another laugh from the girl is heard.)

Clarissa- OMG!

Jesse- Yikes!

Day 6-

(Back at the house. Stella learns about what might happen to her.)

Stella- So Becky is the one that kills people?

Clarissa- Yes sweetie.

Jesse- I'm not sure yet but I think she isn't the only killing. For the past few weeks, people have died looking mutilated. Other people died looking they died of drowning, burned, and frostbitten. Then a couple of weeks ago, a couple died of smoke inhalation. It's awfully weird.

Clarissa- Hmm. I don't know what to do. We can't like, copy it or anything.

Stella- So what…

Jesse- …Can we…

Clarissa-… really do?

(Another laugh is heard. Joined in by another voice, then another, and another. Soon, four female voices are cackling evilly.)

Stella- Yikes.

Clarissa- I wish they would stop laughing.

(Voices stop.)

Jesse- Well! That worked!

(Suddenly, another whistling sound is heard. An anvil drops down. They all run and duck for cover.)

Anvil- You can run but you can't hide. 1 more day, 2 more days and 4 more days.

(Stella faints, Jesse feels sick, and Clarissa is discouraged.)

Clarissa- Well. What can we do?

Day 7-

(Clarissa's last day. She drives up to Shelt Mount Inn with Jesse. This time, they both knock out the Card Guy and run back to Cabin 13 (Scary music plays)

Clarissa- Well, this is it. I'm gonna die in (checks watch) an hour.

Jesse- No no no! You will live.

Clarissa- How can you be so sure of that?

Jesse- Because I know! Something led us here! I don't know where but it's under like the floor!

(Pulls up floorboards revealing a bathtub. The bathtub is about ten feet deep. Clarissa and Jesse both jump down and inspect the bathtub.)

Clarissa- Jeez! Who needs a ten-foot deep bathtub?

(Suddenly, a brick knocks her into the bathtub. She plummets down about 9 feet. A cover pushes itself over the top of the bathtub. Everything is surrounded by darkness. She breaks through the surface)

Clarissa- Whoa! These is creepy! So, this is the particular way you decided to kill me Becky? Drown me? Make me suffer the same way you did?

(Suddenly, a light starts glowing. She feels a hand touching hers. She sees a flashback about 22-23 years ago. A girl with red wavy shoulder length hair is standing at the bathtub. A woman comes up behind her.)

Anna Rains- Hello Becky.

Becky- Hello Mommy. How are feeling today?

Anna- Good.

(Pushes Becky into the bathtub and turns around.)

Anna- I feel better now.

(Walks away. Flashback finishes.)

(Clarissa looks down. There is the Body of eight-year-old Becky. She looks the way she should've when she was eight.)

Clarissa- Wow. Her body is perfectly preserved.

Becky- Just shut up and cradle my body!

Clarissa- Eww! Why?

Becky- 'Cause I'll kill you if you don't!

(Clarissa, not eager to lose her life, cradles Becky's dead body. The body starts to rot.)

Clarissa- EWW!

(Clarissa lets go of Becky. The cover opens and she is rescued along with Becky's body. Clarissa swears she's seen Becky dead state wink at her.

(The next day. Stella and Clarissa went on a Mom-Daughter shopping trip. Finally, Clarissa isn't mean any more. She and Jesse got back together and are planning to marry. Jesse is in the house all alone.)

Jesse- Yum! Smarties!

(The hand mirror next to him suddenly starts vibrating.)

Jesse- Whoa!

(Grabs Smarties and runs from the table. Becky with a bow and arrows climbs out of the hand mirror. She jumps off the table and makes her way towards Jesse.)

Becky- Die Fool!

(Raises bow with an arrow equipped in it)

Jesse- Wait! I have Smarties!

Later that Day-

(Clarissa and Stella arrive home. Laughing, they spot Jesse at the table eating Smarties with…)

Stella- Becky!

(Stella screams but stops suddenly when she sees the Smarties. She reaches for one. Becky places a package in her hand and smiles. Becky smiles back.)

Jesse- See? I broke the curse by offering her Smarties. I'm gonna keep her as a second daughter!

(Both Stella, Becky, and Clarissa sigh.)

Clarissa- Well, at least we aren't gonna die after all!


	2. The String gains 2 more

Samara, Aidan, Rachel, and Lidi

Part 1 of 2

(At the house. Jesse and Clarissa are watching T.V. Stella and Becky are writing hilarious spoofs to songs they think are cruddy. However, Rachel and Aidan are on their way to the house.)

Aidan- Mom? Tell me again why we are going to see these people.

Rachel- These people have a little girl. She just turned up so we don't know where she came from. The girl's name is Becky Rains. I checked up on Becky Rains.

Aidan- What about Becky Rains?

Rachel- She died 23 years ago.

(Aidan looks at Rachel.)

Aidan- Really?

Rachel- Yup. Oh! Here we are!

(They go up to the door and Rachel rings the doorbell.)

Jesse- I'll get it!

(Jesse jumps up and opens the door. He finds Rachel and Aidan standing there.)

Jesse- Yeah? Can I help you?

Rachel. Yes. I'm Rachel Keller and this is my son Aidan. We have a few questions about Becky Rains, the girl who lives with you now. We were wondering if could ask you about her?

Jesse- Uhh… Sure. Come on in.

(He opens the door wider and Rachel and Aidan walk in. Aidan sees the girls writing the spoofs and walks over to watch them. Rachel goes and sits in one of the chairs. She faces Clarissa and Jesse.)

Rachel- Where did you get Becky?

Clarissa- Adoption. She was in an orphanage home in Arizona.

Rachel- How old is she?

Jesse- Eight. She was born in 1996.

Clarissa- So was Stella.

Rachel- Aidan was also. Did you ever find her biological parents?

Clarissa- No. They're dead. Killed in a car crash a couple years ago.

(Becky stands up.)

Becky- Be right back Stella. I got this one song I think is cruddy. I want you to listen to it and tell me what you think.

(Becky walks over to the table. On the table is a hand mirror. Becky jumps into the hand mirror. Rachel and Aidan are dumbstruck, Stella looks shamed, Jesse is twisting his hands, and Clarissa looks mortified. The brown haired reporter decides to tell the truth.)

Clarissa- O.K. Here's the truth. Becky is this girl who died 23 years ago because her mother pushed down a ten-foot deep bathtub. She lives with us now and we act as the loving family she never had until now.

(Stella suddenly remembers something.)

Stella- Mom! Mom! I just remembered! This came in the mail today!

(She holds up a blank, unmarked tape! Rachel faints and Aidan turns ghostly pale.)

Clarissa- Oh yeah! That's the tape I ordered! Lets watch!

(Rachel and Aidan hide behind the couch. Jesse pops in the tape. Becky, Stella, and Clarissa plop onto the couch. The video starts. All the scary images pass. In the image with the well, Samara is halfway out of the well. Rachel who was taking peeks at certain times screamed and covered her eyes. The tape cuts to static and ends.)

Stella- Nice movie! Glad I saw it!

(The phone rings. Aidan and Rachel both scream this time and duck once again. Becky picks up the phone.)

Becky- Hello! You have reached Los Compadres Restaurant! How can I help you?

Samara- Whoops! Wrong number!

Becky- Ha Ha! Just kidding! How can I assist you?

Samara- Oh! (Whispers) Seven days!

Becky- Samara Morgan! Is that you?

Samara- Rebecca Rains?

Becky- Actually it's Becky now. How have you been?

Samara- All right if you call a well your home. Your were lucky! You got a bathtub. You at least got to take baths.

Becky- Yeah. But do remember that I usually couldn't break the surface.

Becky- Hey! What you doing a week from now?

Samara- Uhh… not much. Why?

Becky- Wanna come over a week from today?

(Rachel screamed and retrieved the tape from the VCR. She put the tape on the ground. She started jumping up and down on the tape. She was shouting profane words at it while destroying.)

Rachel- #&!$ &(#&($$&&

&$#$$!

(Aidan starts laughing like crazy, Stella covers her ears and Becky is holding the receiver out so that Samara could hear.)

Samara- Is that someone destroying my tape while shouting out swear words?

(Aidan grabbed the receiver out of Becky's hand.)

Aidan- True dat!

(Stella gives Aidan a weird look. Jesse and Clarissa are laughing their heads off because of what Rachel is doing.)

Samara- Aidan Keller? That's it! I'm there right now!

(The T.V screen flickers and the image with the well shows. Rachel stops and everyone is watching the T.V. Rachel runs to her car and pulls out an axe. She runs back into the house and stands in a crouching position. Like Gimli. )

T.V- Here comes Samara!

Rachel- I didn't plan on my life to end this way! ;-;

(Aidan and Stella are hugging each other in fear of the evil girl. Clarissa and Jesse are still laughing their heads off. Rachel is ready to faint. Becky is excited about seeing Samara again. Samara forces her way out of the T.V. She falls to the floor and straightens up. Her hair parts and her face is…)

Aidan- Normal-looking!

Samara- Rachel broke the curse.

Rachel- How?

Samara- By destroying the tape while I was on the phone with Becky.

Stella- So, you won't kill anymore?

Samara- Yup. I can live a normal life now.

Clarissa- How about you live with us too. Rachel and Aidan?

Rachel- Yes?

Clarissa- Howza 'bout you live with us too!

Rachel- O.K I guess. Wait a sec… "Howza"? Where'd the heck you get that!

Clarissa- Teen magazines.

Stella- Ooh boy!

Part 2 of 2-

(A week later. Every living in the house is all settled in. Samara sleeps in a bedroom with Becky and Stella. Clarissa and Jesse got their own bedroom. Rachel sleeps in her own bedroom and Aidan sleeps in a bedroom right next to the girls. The four kids are in a chat room on Clarissa's comp.)

Becky- Lookie here!

(She points to a topic that says, "Do not come here. This topic is Haunted!""

Samara- What a whack-job! Lets see what it really is!

Aidan- Yeah!

Clarissa- Five more minutes on that computer then I want to get on. 'Kay?

All kids- Yes.

(They click the link. In the topic, there is no one posting.)

Stella- That's weird. I'll post.

(Stella types in- "Ne1 there?" Another post comes up. The username simply "forgotten".)

Forgotten- "I warned you! Seven days!"

Samara- Hey! That's my line!

Becky- Mine too!

Samara- But I said it first! 

Becky- Darn you! 

Samara- Wait a sec… It's Lidi!

Becky- Our other cousin Lidi? Wow! She actually is still killing!

Samara- Well Duh! Quick! Find her e-mail address! We'll send her an e-mail!

(They track down her e-mail address. When they are about to finish it, a large wail comes out of one of the rooms. Becky yelps, Stella jumps into Aidan's arms, Aidan has the wind knocked out of him, and Samara jumps up so high, she hits her head on the ceiling and lands on the couch. The wailing soon changes into sobs.)

Samara- Yikes! Ow! Who is that!

Aidan- I gotta good idea who. - -;

(They get up and check in on Rachel. Rachel is sobbing hysterically while clutching a picture of Noah.)

Rachel- Noah! WHY, WHY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO DIE! WHY COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ME! (Screams)

Samara- Oh yeah. One of my victims. (Thinks) I'll be right back!

(Samara runs to the T.V and climbs back. She reaches into her well and pulls out a person. She starts dragging the person to the T.V screen. A moment later, they both tumble out of the T.V. The person Samara had is none other than…)

Aidan- Noah!

Noah- Hey Aidan! What up?

Aidan- Nothing much. Rachel will be happy to see you! I'll go get her.

(Becky sends an e-mail to Lidi while Aidan runs to get Rachel.)

Aidan- Mom? There is someone here to see you.

Rachel- All right! I'LL GO! HOLD ON!

(Rachel continues bawling for a few seconds before stopping completely. She comes down the stairs to where the four kids are.)

Rachel- NOAH!

Noah- RACHEL!

(They run to each other and start making out.)

All Four Kids- MY EYES! THEY BLEED!

(A person starts laughing. They all turn around and see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.)

Samara and Becky- Lidi!

Lidi- Samara and Rebecca!

Becky- It's Becky! GRRR! Why does everyone get that wrong!

(Lidi laughs and every joins in. They break the news to Clarissa and Jesse.)

Clarissa- Aiya! Another one! Are there any more we need to know about.

Samara, Becky, and Lidi- No.

(They each exchange a look at each other. There is one more that has yet to make her debut.)

O.K guys! Sorry if that one was a little shorter and less funny. I'll try and do that in the next chapter. Review and see ya soon guys! Momenti!


	3. Becky's Irresposiblility

Becky's Irresponsibility

Whoot! I'm back! After a bad case of writer's block, I finally came up with a third chapter. Anyway, to the people who so kindly reviewed:

PurplePrimrose: Yes, you did detect a hint of Stella/Aidan. That will be developed in later chapters.

Koaxor: I love Smarties too. That's why I think they deserve to be put into the FF.

Krazypirategurl: Here's you update!

O0kiwi0o: You don't have to remember much from the movie! Just read and see if you can remember.

Here's Chappie three!

--------------------------------------------

(Samara, Lidi, and Becky are getting ready for school a few weeks later)

Becky: Yum! I'm cuckoo!

Lidi: I'll say your cuckoo!

Becky: That's right! I'm cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!

Samara: I forgot how childish she always was.

Lidi: Don't you mean, "is"?

Samara: Good catch!

Lidi: Thanks! What do you think…umm…

Becky: Oh. About _her_?

Samara: The last missing from our Troupe.

Lidi: Where do you think she is?

Becky: We don't know. I can't even remember what she looks like.

Lidi: I do. Waist length black hair and color changing eyes. Our age when she died. Cassandra Williams.

Samara: Fondly known as Cassa.

Becky: Oh yeah. Now I remember.

Samara: Enough talk of our missing member. We're gonna be late.

Lidi: Yay! Time for school!

(Becky groans)

Becky: But Mommy! I don't wanna go to school today!

(She holds on to her bed's headboard)

Becky: I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!

(Samara and Lidi give Becky weird looks)

Samara: O.K! I'm officially scared!

Lidi: I second that motion!

(They grab Becky and drag her away from the bed headboard.)

Becky: Let me go!

Lidi: No!

Becky: Now!

Samara: SPODAD?

Becky: What?

Lidi: Spodad.

Samara: Yeah. Ghost powers.

(Becky sighs. She wrestles away from Lidi and Samara)

Becky: I can walk by myself!

(Samara scoffs)

Samara: Whatever! (Walks out of the house. Becky and Lidi follow)

(10 minutes later. The arrive at Oskaloosa Elementary.)

Becky: Do I really have to go in there? It's dark and bath-tub shaped like (Hisses and claws at the wall)

Lidi: Come on Becky! We have to go!

Becky: Uhh, no we don't!

Samara: Yes, we do!

Becky: We don't!

Samara: No, we don't!

Becky: Yes, we do! (Realizes what she said.) Hey! You tricked me!

(They all go inside.)

Samara: 205, 206, and 207. This is our room, girls.

Lidi: Yay!

Becky: Well, at least I can pull pranks on the teacher.

(They walk in.)

Samara: Wow!

(Kids are sitting in their seats talking, shouting, laughing.)

Becky: Crazy little things, aren't they?

(A girl walks up and points at Samara.)

Girl: You're Lilo!

Samara: Who?

(Girl gives her a weird look as the teacher walks in.)

Teacher: Hellooooo class! We have three new students. Samara Morgan, Lidi Levine, and Rebecca Rains!

Becky: IT'S BECKY! BECKY! NOT REBECCA!

Teacher: Err….

(Later. The kids are drawing while Becky is trying to escape the strait jacket the teacher put her in. The bell rings and the kids start cheering. A boy comes up to the three.)

Boy: It's time for PE!

Lidi: OK.

Boy: You get to whack people in the head with red rubber balls!

Samara: We know.

Boy: You get to play games and whack more people in the head!

Becky: OMG! WE KNOW ALREADY!

Boy: You're so hurtful!

(Boy runs away crying. Becky breaks out of the strait jacket.)

Becky: Look! I'm Becky Houdini!

(The kids screams and run to the gym. The three reach the gym and sit on the bleachers and watch everyone have fun.)

Samara: What are they playing?

Lidi: Something called 'Dodgeball'. One of them just said "Peek-a-boo!" and whacked a kid with a red rubber ball.

Samara: Oh.

(Bell rings and everyone goes to lunch. They are sitting alone and talking about…)

Lidi: She has to be somewhere!

Becky: We might as well look for her!

Samara: Yeah? Good luck!

Lidi: Samara, are you always this negative?

Samara: …

Lidi: Fine! Don't answer me!

Becky: Thing is, she is youngest of us all. She could hide herself so well, we could never find her!

(Samara, Lidi, and Becky sigh, recognizing defeat. They go through the rest of the day and arrive home, three hours later.)

Lidi: Hey! We're home!

(Silence. Samara finds a note.)

Note: Dear Girls, we went out of a town for a business trip. We will be back in two weeks. Love, Clarissa and friends. (Note shreds itself into pieces.)

(While later.)

Becky: Party!

Lidi: No.

Becky: Party!

Samara: No!

Becky: PARTY!

Samara and Lidi: NO!

Becky: Fine, no party then!

Lidi: Good! Now, we are home alone for two weeks. We need to be responsible. NO party!

(Becky sticks out her tongue.)

Samara: Now, what shall we do for dinner?

Lidi: Three, two, one…

Becky: Pizza!

(A whistling sound is heard. An anvil drops.)

Anvil: I have a message for Misses. Samara, Lidi, and Rebecca!

Becky: (turning red) It's Becky…

Samara: Shush up! That's us! (To the anvil) What is it?

Anvil: We are coming for you!' (Explodes)

(Lidi and Samara shield themselves while Becky just stands there.)

Lidi: Becky?

(Becky turns around. A huge chuck of anvil is jutting out of her forehead.)

Becky: What?

Lidi: Erm…nothing.

(End Chappie three. Hope you enjoyed and stick around for the next installment of "The String"! Momenti!


End file.
